


make me feel like i'm set on fire

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Creampie, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: Iwaizumi had never been a party kind of guy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	make me feel like i'm set on fire

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent fic for halloween that i wrote in like 4 hours. thank you kenny for proofreading this!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !  
> 

Iwaizumi had never been a party kind of guy. Most of the time he would get tangled up in Oikawa’s antics and end up bringing home the absolute drunkard that was his boyfriend.

Every single year since they could hold their alcohol, it always turned out the same, Oikawa picking out horrible matching costumes, going to Hanamaki’s yearly Halloween party, Oikawa getting shit-faced drunk and then trying to get into Iwaizumi’s pants before they even got home.

But he didn’t mind, because the sex was incredible each time.

This year though, Oikawa had made sure to keep his costume a surprise from everyone, even Iwaizumi, until the very last minute. It wasn’t until a little bit after 6 and a very long time spent in the bathroom getting ready, that Oikawa called him to finally show him what he would be dressing up as.

Iwaizumi was definitely surprised, to say the least. His vampire costume looked ridiculous next to Oikawa’s long legs hugged by black tights, the satin collar jingling with every movement of his head, the cat ears contrasting starkly with his chestnut hair, not forgetting the tail coming out of his black shorts, making his round butt even rounder than before.

“So?” Oikawa smiled, wide, and Iwaizumi noticed the sharp canines sitting in his mouth, similar to his own.

In only two long strides Iwaizumi found himself standing in front of Oikawa before hoisting him up on the sink, Oikawa squirming on the surface before he even let go of him.

“Do we have to go?” Iwaizumi mumbled into his neck, fake canines scratching at the skin below the collar, taking a small bite and moving his tongue over the pointy indents it left.

“Iwa-!” Oikawa bit his lip as Iwaizumi’s hands roamed over the skin of his back, the black crop top barely covering the marks he had left just yesterday. He let his fingers slip through the elastic of both his shorts and boxer, exploring every inch of skin. “Wait I-“

“Oikawa!”

“Uhm, surprise?” Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi could only sigh. “What? How did you think that cat tail would stay where it needs to stay?”

“You expect me to go to that party without fucking you first now?” He bit his shoulder and sucked on the skin, hot as fire, tugging on Oikawa’s tail as he did so.

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away with a force he didn’t suspect Oikawa of having. “You’re the one who tried to put your fingers up my ass!” Oikawa got off the counter in one swift motion, readjusting his clothes as he moved to leave the bathroom. “We’re leaving-“

Iwaizumi slipped his fingers in the space between his collar and the skin of his neck. “No, we’re not.”

Oikawa was all warm skin and tanned flesh, burning with increasing desire with every second spent getting his airways blocked by Iwaizumi’s experienced fingers.

Getting closer to him, he let go of the collar, instead letting his hands roam the skin of his stomach under Oikawa’s breathless gaze.

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, defeated, and that was all Iwaizumi needed, with practiced ease he carried Oikawa bridal style to their bed, soft lips brushing against his neck, he could feel the grease of the light pink balm he had applied as Oikawa sucked on a patch of skin just below his ear.

Dropping Oikawa on the bed, Iwaizumi made sure he was looking back at him with direct eye contact, showcasing the hunger in his eyes at the sight in front of him. His hair was a tousled mess against the navy blue sheets, his neck already adorning different shades of purples and reds. Iwaizumi moved so he could be towering over him, and his gaze flitted downwards ever so slightly, looking at shiny pink lips.

The noise Oikawa made as their lips pressed together was one he would never get tired of, small and desperate, squirming underneath him as Iwaizumi’s grip in Oikawa’s hair tightened. He licked and nipped at his bottom lip, a chemical cherry flavour making its way to his taste buds.

It was intense grinding for what felt like hours, kisses swallowing words, relentless, their moans muffled by their tongues dancing with each other. Oikawa was burning hot underneath him, melting into him with each tentative thrust of his hips. He got a lip nicked hard enough to bleed, but none of them seemed to mind the strong taste of iron overcoming the slowly disappearing taste of cherry.

It soon became unbearable for the both of them and Iwaizumi wished this stupid costume would have less layers, the press of soft cotton a torture as he craved the sensation of skin against skin, golden meeting honey.

Light fingertips tugged at the shirt in his pants, the scratching of nails on his lower back making him shudder above Oikawa.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi admitted, looked amazing in all the ways he had seen him. Between the ferocious look he wore whenever they were on the court and the way he smiled stupidly at him at every accomplishments, and even now, a mess of limbs against navy blue sheets, blush high on his cheeks and sharp canines showing with every exhale, he still looked as beautiful as ever and he wouldn’t have it any other way, he thought.

Their movements weren’t hurried, despite the growing tension in his shoulder every time their cocks brushed against each other through clothes. He took his sweet time ravishing Oikawa’s neck, bites over bites, his tongue continuing to graze over the indents he left to soothe the sting of them, watching with a warm smile as the bites turned red, a few droplets of blood escaping the tanned column of his throat.

By the time Oikawa finally managed to remove Iwaizumi’s shirt, the two of them were already breathless.

The golden rings of Oikawa’s irises shined with the remnant of the afternoon light and tears and he let out a shaky sigh when he felt expert fingers tug at the laces of his pants, finally stripping his boner of one layer.

He took care of Oikawa’s shorts too, laughing when he noticed the lace hugging his pelvis. The more he revealed skin, the more he felt his heart-rate pick up, almost as loud in his ear as the little jingle of the bell still sitting against Oikawa’s throat.

When his fingers brushed the base of Oikawa’s cock, it started to stiffen at the lightest touches. They both watched it bounce with want, spilling precum at his glancing touch.

Iwaizumi leaned back, taking Oikawa in for what felt like the hundredth time that evening before forcefully bending Oikawa’s legs, showcasing the cat tail still sitting deep inside his hole.

Tugging at it with his teeth, he felt his cock strain in his underwear at the sight displayed in front of him, his gaping pink hole gleaming with the amount of lube he had used. He didn’t waste time eating him out, not forgetting to bite at every inch of skin he had revealed, pointy marks dotting the inside of Oikawa’s thighs.

“God, Hajime, you-“ Oikawa winced when Iwaizumi’s tongue breached him, alternating between drags of tongue at the puckered flesh and sliding it in, taking his sweet time, lubing him up even more.

Oikawa was shaking underneath him when Iwaizumi let go of him, the look in his eyes very telling of the (almost) orgasm he just had. Oikawa’s top had ridden up in the process, exposing pink nubs that he hastily took into his mouth, his boyfriend hissing whenever the scrape of fake canines was too strong against them.

He pulled himself out of his pants and out of his underwear, garments falling to the floor with a small thump, barely noticeable between pants and moans. He rested his thumb against the underside of Oikawa’s cock, angry red and swollen in his hand, tip shiny with a bead of precum and he couldn’t help but rub at it in a circular motion whenever another drop pearled from the slit.

Oikawa suddenly sat upright, lust clouding his vision, and while snaking his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck he kissed him, pulling him close and bringing him down with him again.

A few bites and lots of kisses later, Iwaizumi gripped at Oikawa’s hips before forcefully turning him around, face flushed against the sheets and ass meeting his waist, dragging him closer. Iwaizumi could feel himself grow harder every time his tip rubbed against Oikawa’s entrance, pushing harder, edging closer but never entering.

“Hajime-“ He gave a sharp slap to his right cheek, watching the skin turn red in an instant.

“You whore, you wanted this, huh?” Oikawa whimpered at the words, and with his face turned he could see sharp teeth digging into his lip so hard it started drawing blood.

Eyes black and unfocused, he looked back at Iwaizumi, pupils shrinking when he finally slid in.

Oikawa’s insides were the right amount of tight and unbearably hot, his insides like molten lava around his cock. He watched his knuckles turn white against navy blue, heart audible in his own ears.

Every thrust of his hips brought a rasped moan from Oikawa’s throat, face twisting in pain with each new depth. “Fuck, _fuck,”_ Oikawa exhaled the words, “Hajime, don’t stop.“ He pushed his hips back against Iwaizumi in incitement.

He grabbed the collar, Oikawa’s back flushed against his torso, face red with want and his increasing lack of oxygen, sharp canines digging into his flesh.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but enjoy watching the small beads of red appear against his skin, the taste of iron strong in his mouth with each bite he took.

Oikawa’s eyes were gleaming around the black pupils when Iwaizumi met his gaze, letting go of the collar, a shaky exhale leaving his throat. Instead, he dropped his hand at the base of Oikawa’s cock, hips bucking and hole clenching around him with each experimental tug of his fingers.

He almost fully withdrew from him, Oikawa’s next exhale a stutter when he slammed back in, gasp bouncing off the walls surrounding them at the well-aimed thrust to his prostate. Their moans were a chorus of _Hajime’s_ , _Tooru’s_ and _more’s_ , his nose buried into citrus-scented hair, his hand still tightly wrapped around his cock.

His teeth grazed his lips, the deepening of the kiss igniting Oikawa’s skin, hungry mouths clashed, tongues dancing with each other, fire licking low in his belly.

Then he felt it, with one last forceful thrust, the final flickers of pleasure burned up through his body, vision going white as Iwaizumi felt his hole clamp around him, Oikawa curling against him as the last of it shocked through him.

He murmured unheard words against his mouth and jaw, peppering them with kisses as he did so. Oikawa’s knees finally buckled and he fell back against the sheets, a mess of brown hair beneath him, every inch of him sated.

Iwaizumi fell back on the mattress, melting into the bed, boneless, his slowing pulse jumping again when Oikawa draped one of his legs over his waist.

“That was...” He couldn’t even begin to explain how good he felt, and Oikawa’s hum against his chest told him that he agreed with his statement.

Fingertips danced over his torso, the warmth of them fighting the goosebumps threatening to break out on his skin.

He felt good right then, listening to Oikawa’s slowing breath, a small jingle every time he tried to bury his face further into his sides.

From the corner of his eye he noticed red beads dotting Oikawa’s neck, splashes of blue and purples against his nape and thighs, hands having left an imprint on his hips. He might have taken his costume too seriously.

For the longest time they caught their breath, relaxing in each other's warmth. “Should we go to Makki’s?” He asked, voice raspy, and Oikawa’s groan was the only answer he needed.

“Might have told him we would be late, if we even went at all.”

He snorted, adventurous fingers grazing the skin of his sides.“Tainting my reputation? That’s low Oikawa.”

Oikawa shifted against him, lips now a few inches from his own, smug smile plastered on his face. “Reputation as the best fuck of this world? Yeah maybe.” He said, and he kissed Iwaizumi, right at the corner of his mouth, gentle, nothing like the kisses they had shared earlier.

The October’s early evening cool should have made them shiver, but drowning in the warmth of each other, they didn’t make a move to go under the blankets.


End file.
